There are robotic cleaning vehicles which traverse the bottom of swimming pools and other large liquid containers submerged in the contained liquid. The robotic cleaning vehicle draws in liquid from ports in their bottom and passing the liquid through filters in the body of the vehicle and expels the filtered liquid back into the large container, typically a swimming pool. These vehicles typically travel on wheels which suspend the body of the vehicle above the bottom of the container. In some cases these wheels are mounted on axles and one of the axles is held at angle other than perpendicular to the general direction of movement of the vehicle so that as the vehicle moves forward and back on its wheels it follows a path that covers a significant portion of the container.